The Incredibles Avengers Initiative
by Musicman2013
Summary: Set 18 years after the Incredibles movie. Frozone vanishes after the Omni-Droid attack from losing his eye. Bob and Helen are retired Hero's. And Vi, Dash, and Jak-Jak are living under one roof while still doing hero duties. Then Lucius sees the three again, but as Nick Fury of SHEILD. Take place during the Avengers movie. I own nothing. Rated T, because it's the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is somewhat inspired by MarvelGeek's "Incredi-Man".**

**In this story the events of the movie have already come and gone. Robert has retired from hero duty (for good) and got another job as a banker, along with Helen who has become a physical therapist. The kids on the other hand have continued with the hero duty. Violet, 30; Dash, 26; and Jak-Jak, 18; lead nomal lives while keeping their secrets identities of InvisGirl (Violet), LightStreak (Dash), and PolyMorph (Jak-Jak), While living as roomate reletavie in the same house. Lucius (Frozone) lost his his right eye in the outcome of the Omni-Droid, then later became the Director of SHEILD under a new alias by the name of Nick Fury. Follows the events of the Avengers movie.**

**I don't own either of The Incredibles of The Avengers. They both respectfully belong Brad Bird and Stan Lee.**

* * *

_Violet POV_

In truth, the whole hero shindig was quite awesome.

18 years after me and my family stopped Syndrome. Life went on as normal, well . . . normal as a super family can be. Me, Dash, and Jak-Jak (he goes by just Jak for formal occasions) finished school. At about the time Jak graduated, both mom and dad officially retired from hero work (dad had a rough time adjusting to it, again). Frozone vanished after the Omni-Droid. I guess the shapnel from a car was just too much for him to show his face again as a super. We still haven't had any contact with him.

Me and my brothers still continue what our lives have been for the past seven years. The three of us still live under one roof but not only as relatives, but also as super hero comrades, and roomates. It became a pact the family made after Syndrome. After all three of us got out of the gossip center called high school, I got a job as a waitress at a four star restaurant, Dash became a trainer for Olympic level athletes, Jak-Jak (being the one to have a thing with pets) became a vet at the local animal clinic.

A year after Syndrome and the Omni-Droid, the thick headed politics in D.C. were able to stop the continuation of the Super Hero Relocation Program. We were finally able to let that sigh of relief out for no longer having to live with that nightmare any more.

It was a Sunday afternoon where me and Jak-Jak don't work, and Dash doesn't have any students to teach. We all were in front of the screen playing and on line Call of Duty on our PS3. After a few rounds we all heard the door knock. Seeing as though we don't invite many people over, we have our reason to be wary. I got to the door an answered it only to reveal a face we haven't seen in eighteen years.

"Dash, you might want to see who's here." I called out in a mixture of shock and joy.

"Who could it be that you would want me t-" He stopped in suprise.

Standing in the door way was a tall dark skinned man with a goatee, a bald head, a left side eye patch, and black clothing that included a very long trench coat. A man that the Parr family knew for years.

"Lucius?!" Me and Dash said together incredulously.

* * *

**That'll do for this Chapter.**

**If you would be so kind as to Review, Follow, and add to your favorites.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is some what hard to make, in my opinion. But hey, a barrier gets in front of you, try to knock it down.**

**As usual, nothing is mine. The Incredibles belong to Brad Bird, and The Avengers belong to Stan Lee.**

**Side note: Jak-Jak's Super name is now going to be PolyMan from now on.**

* * *

_Dash POV_

OH. MY. GOD.

That was all that was running through my mind when I saw Lucius Best aka Frozone at our door. After a few minutes of staring at the old family best friend, both me and Vi ran into hug at the guy. He laughed quite alot when we got him and it's such a joyous thing to hear after not seeing the man for over ten years.

The three of us finally got our selves together.

"Frozone! Oh my god, it's been to long! Where the hell have you been?" Vi asked in joy.

"It's great to see the both of you too. I tell you guys in a bit." He responded.

"Vi, Dash, who's at the door?" Jak-Jak asked.

"Oh! Lucius come on in! There's someone you have to meet!" I said.

The three of us went to the living room where we met up with the youngest sibling. Frozone was quite suprised to see him, seeing as though the last time he saw the youngest Parr was when he was a baby with only that little strip of hair that came out on the top of his head.

"Well, well, well, Jak-Jak. The last eighteen years have been good on you." He said just as he got a look at Jak-Jak.

The comment left Jak in a state of confusion, "I'm sorry, but have we met before?"

"I thought as much as to you not knowing me. Especially since the last time we met you were just am infant." Frozone said with a bit of sadness.

"Hold on . . ." Jak-Jak said with a realization, "Uncle Freezy?"

He gave one of his signiture smiles, "The one and only!" He raised his arms for a hug which Jak gladly took. After a few moments in holding the embrace, Lucius let go then spoke to all of them, "But I go under a different name now. Please, take a seat, this will be a while." he jestured to the availible couch.

As we sat down, he explained to the three of us what happened in the eighteen years prior to the Omni-Droid attack. After he lost his eye stopped hero work and kept his ice powers under major secrecy. He left Metroville, along with the name he was born with, and got a new one that is know around the the world, Nick Fury. He joined a branch of the government that deals with the strange parts that happen in the world named Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. SHEILD, for short. He was able to climb his way up the level ladder and became Director of the whole she-bang.

"And that is who I am coming as to you three." He said after the explanation, "We need your help in a situation that could pontetionally wipeout the planet."

"Well, those are the things we actively try to stop." Dash cracked out a joke.

He dropped manilla folder with the SHEILD logo on it that none of us realized he had. He opened it up and put out a photo with papers under it that showed a very outerly world blue cube.

"This, is the Tesseract." He said, "It is highly powerful cube that we were trying to us to make a clean, long lasting, and sustainable energy. Something that we all know that this world sorely needs. Unfortunatly, it was stolen by this man." He put a photo and paper info of a man with neck length raven black hair, blue-ish eyes, and clothing that looked like a combination of modern and viking fashion, "Called, Loki. He's . . . not from around here. What I am here to ask is if you three will help us with getting it back?"

Vi looked to both me and Jak-Jak. I gave my nod of approvel, and so did he.

"Okay, we're in." Violet responded. Then she added on, "Who else is going to do this?"

Lucius, or Nick, dragged the Tesseract and Loki files to his left side corner. Then he layed out six individual head and chest photo's with papers of information paper clipped to them on the table, "First off is a man by the name of Tony Stark." He pointed to a middle aged man with a blue circle on his chest, "The former CEO of Stark Industries, known also as Iron Man." He then pointed to a man in his thirties with brown hair that was graying, with brown eyes, and a simple button up shirt, "Dr. Bruce Banner: A gamma radiation scientist that became this," He took out a photo behind it that was a green giant version of Banner with only pants on, "due to try to recreate a project that orgianlly was to produce better soildiers. he is also goes by 'The Hulk'." He then pointed to the next photo of a blonde, middle aged, millitary man in his suit that looks like the fashion of the 40's, "Captain Steve Rodgers: the World War Two Super Soldier that goes by Captain America." Then he pointed to a middle aged woman with dark red chin length hair in a leather suit, "Natasha Romanoff: a SHEILD agent who has the skill set of an assassin, code name: Black Widow." Next was a man who looked to be in his forties with surfer blonde hair, a scruffy face, and Armor that was also Viking age fashion, "Thor: a man who is not also from around here." And lastly was another middle aged man but with brown hair, hardend facial features, and a leather vest, "And finally, Clint Barton: another agent that is a sniper in the form of archery. Unfortunately, at the time the cube was stolen, Barton was brainwashed and became under the control of Loki."

"Hold up." Vi said. She pulled the photo's of Loki and Thor, put them next to each other and said,"You're telling us that these two are the Norse God's of Thunder," She pointed to Thor, "and Mischief?" then jestured to Loki.

"We believe so." Is all he answered with, "I'll leave you three with your studying. An agent will be picking you up at nine to take you to the base at 10. Your job's will be notificated to let them know you will be on a vacation leave, unofficialy of course."

We all gave our thanks, said our goodbyes, and saw him walk out the door.

We each grabbed a file started to study up on our future comrades. I grabbed the Captain America file, Violet took Black Widow's, and Jak-Jak took Iron Man.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed when I read the file, "I can't believe that this man is still alive!"

"Why is it hard to believe?" My brother asked.

"This man was born 1920!"

"Seriously?" Vi asked.

"Yeah. The last know action he took was crashing a specialized bomber plane in the Artic in 1942. Then they were able to find him in the ice . . . 70 years later." Both of my siblings just stood their flabbergasted, "Anyway, anything interesting on Romanoff and Banner?"

Vi went first, "Well, acording to the file, her list of skills looks like it could go on for hours. Not to mention how high ranking she is in SHEILD."

Jak-Jak's info was next, "It says here that Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the same procedure that Captain Rodgers went through, by way of useing gamma radiation. It worked, but, unfortunately, the result was him turning into this." He held up "The Hulk" photo, "He ended up in running away from the government by hiding under the radar in multiple locations, Brazil, Guatemala, Mexico. Last known sightings of him was at least 2 years ago. One was out on Havard University, along with destroying military tanks and helicopters outside of the building. The other was in the Harlem district of New York City, where he and a power hungery soldier were duking it out."

The three of us just felt sorry for this guy. He has been running for must of his life just trying to not cause any harm. But when the government try to catch him and got him to make him angry or make his heart bpm spike over 200, he just lose control without realizing it.

The other files were also somewhat intersting. The info we got on Tony Stark was pretty cool, the only thing we were going to be having trouble with was his ego. In short he was volital, self-absest, and doesn't play well with others, which sounded alot like dad in the glory days of the supers. Not much was written on Thor, the believed to be "Norse God of Thunder", the only appearance of him was when a giant machine called "The Destroyer" in a small town of New Mexico was nearly leveled. Barton's info was more similar to Romanoffs file, but the difference was that he was a master acher.

Then we read up on the files of the Tesseract and Loki. It seems that this wasn't the first time the Tesseract was being used for evil. Apparently, in WW2, a secret Nazi science division called HYDRA was using it to make ammo for WMD. Near the ending of the war, a HYDRA bomber plane called the Valkyrie was on a run to destroy the US with the cube on board as the main power source. Captain America was able to defeat the leader Johann Shmidt, and crash the plane. The Tesseract on the other hand, burned through the plane and fell into the ocean which was later found by Tony's father, Howard Stark, who was originally intending on finding Captain Rodgers.

Loki's information was about as limitied. The only difference is that Loki has never been spotted by the public eye yet, only the SHEILD base that held the cube.

"Well," I said to my siblings, "We best get some sleep. It's 11 o'clock and we have a big day ahead."

They both agreed and went in our rooms to get our 8 hours. It will be helpful because tommorow will be both crazy, and strange.

**Well, that's chapter #2.**

**As usual, please Review, Follow and Favorite. It would be very greatful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 5. I'm trying to get the content out as fast as I can, but finding dialouge to write for conversations that go between the Parr siblings and the characters of the Avengers is harder to do than it sounds.**

**I don't own anything. If I did this account wouldn't exsist.**

_Violet POV_

So all of us were able to wake up to our individual alarm clocks at 8. As soon as we got up, we got our super suits on underneath our casual clothes. The gloves, boots, and masks we use were put into a backpack that Dash carries. When each of us got to the age of eighteen all of us were able to get the modified version of the suits we got when we were young from the main super suit designer and a family friend Edna Mode. Jak-Jak's suit had to get major modifications, it was able to turn in to metal when he does, be fire proof, turn intangeble, and stretch far enough for when he goes to demon mode. Around 8:15, I made a quite large scramble (you can thank the chef's at the place I work) for the three of us. I have a feeling that we'll be needing it for the things that will happen.

At the 8:30 mark, all of us decided to pass the time with our own little hobbies. Jak went to the piano to practice the multitude of songs that guy knows in his noggin. Dash went to over to PS3 and continued the career mode on AC4. I just sat down with Neil Gaiman's _Stardust_ while listening to the collection of Billy Joel tunes that were on my iPod.

It was like that for the half hour that passed till the door knock came. Jak-Jak went to answer it, followed in tow by Dash then me.

At the door was a man with a high hairline, blue eyes that could become kind and caring to strict and fierce, and dressed in a very dap business suit and neck tie.

"Violet, Dashiell, and Jak-Jak Parr?" He asked us.

"That's us, but I prefer Dash." The said sibling replied.

"Agent Phil Coulson, of SHEILD." He stuck our his hand to for us to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I said, "I take it you're the agent that Fury told us would pick up to take to the base?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied in a way that sounded like he trained to do, "But before we do, We have one more person to pick up along the way before we take the jet. Do you three mind?"

"Not at all." Jak answered.

After the necessary precautions of locking up the house. He led us to the back seat of an all black GMC Acadia and we headed off. The big difference from this car that separates it from the other Acadia's, is the back seats were in the design of how a limo's back seats were placed.

"So how is it Director Fury knows you three personally?" Agent Coulson asked us.

"I'm sorry." Dash told him, "I don't think your boss would like us to share something so personal. Unless he allow us to tell you."

Just after Dash said that, his phone blinged for a text. He opened it, read it, then passed it to Jak-Jak. Then Jak-Jak passed the phone to me.

_Dash_

_If you have been asked by Agent Coulson about how you and your siblings know me personally, you may tell him. But ONLY him. He's close enough to me in SHEILD that it's okay. It's time that he knew._

_-Frozone_

Boy what timing.

"Who was that?" Coulson asked.

"Believe it or not." Jak-Jak replied, "That was your boss. He gave us permission to tell you who he really is."

The three of us all took turns telling the story of who Nick Fury really is. We told him of the first real name he went by, Lucius Best. A family friend that was originally the best friend of our father. Not only was he a friend to the Parr's, he was also a superhero that worked in the old glory days named Frozone. And we finally told him of the battle of the Omni-Droid and the losing of his right eye during the fight.

"Wow!" Coulson said, "He never told any of us that."

"By what we saw of him when he met us yesterday, we noticed he became more secretive than the man we were very close friends with." Jak-Jak responded.

"Is there anything big that we should know about 'Nick Fury'?" Dash asked while using quotation gestures on the name.

"Not much." He simply answered.

On the way to pick up the "one more person" Coulson mentioned. We talked about a multitude of different things that involved him and SHEILD. On a personal level, we learned that Coulson has woman he has been seeing. A cellist to be more precise, that, unfortunately for him, moved to Portland. We also talked a bit about ourselves, me being the waitress, Dash the sports trainer, and Jak-Jak the veterinarian.

We picked up the person that Coulson refered to who happened to be none other than Captain Steve Rodgers.

"Hi." He said when he saw us in the car. Then he stuck out for us to shake, "Name's Steve Rodgers."

"Dash Parr." My brother started out.

"Jak Parr." The second brother of my continued.

"And I'm Violet Parr." I finished.

He looked at the three of us in a bit of confusion on the sharing of the last name.

"We're brothers and sister." Jak-Jak explained. Steve then got the just from the statement.

"I didn't get the time to read up on the file for the people joining us." The captain stated to us, "Could you guys tell me who you three are?"

"Okay." I started, "You know you were the world's first superhero, right?"

"Yeah?"

Dash got to the spot, as best he could in the low ceiling of the car, to the left of Steve then said while making the captain jump in surprise, "We three are like you. But instead of getting our powers from a formula like you. We were born with ours." He sped back to his original spot then said, "My super name is LightStreak. Name also applying my powers."

Jak-Jak turned to his full metal form, "Mine is PolyMorph. And this here," He gestures to his metallic skin, "is one of the many powers that I have." Then he turned back to normal look.

I decided, before I told him, to make my head disappear, "And finally, mine is InvisiGirl. My power is told by what you see, or more like, _can't_ see."

He gave a little chuckle to the statement. We shared our personal info with the captain. The worst part he shared, was the crashing of the Valkyrie wake up in this century and not be able to make that date with the woman he fell in love with. All of us shared major sympathy for the man, and say to him that no one should feel that pain.

* * *

We got to the air hangar where the Quintjet (that's what Agent Coulson calls it) was waiting for us to take off. We got in, strapped up for take off and headed off to the SHEILD base.

Along the way Steve got a digital version of the info pack to read up more on the team Fury is putting together. Currently, he was reading up on the thing that was closer to him, in a way, Dr. Bruce Banner.

"So this Doctor Banner tried to replicate the formula they used on me?" He asked Coulson.

"A lot of people were." The agent replied, "You were the world's first super hero. Banner thought that using Gamma Radiation was the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

On the table Steve held the video of "The Hulk" was playing. On that vid., The Hulk was roaring and smashing military vehicles on the outskirts of Havard University.

"Didn't exactly go his way, did it?" He asked in sympathy.

"Not so much." Jak-Jak responded.

"But when he's not that thing though, he's like a, Stephen Hawking." Coulson continued.

To that, the captain looked at the agent in confusion to not knowing who the person is.

"He's like a . . . really smart person." Coulson explained. Then he went on saying, "I just want to say it's an honor to meet you. Officially." The captain smirked, "I sort of met you, while you were sleeping."

_Really Coulson? Can you make this anymore awkward?_ I said in my head. Dash face palmed, and Jak-Jak dropped his forehead onto his fist.

"I mean . . . I was present . . . while you were unconscious . . . from the . . . ice." While Coulson said that whole thing, Steve stood up and walked over to the entrance of the pilot area, and leaned on the archway. Coulson than gathered himself back up and said, "You know it's really, it's just a - just a huge honor to have you on board."

When Coulson finished his composure, the three of us stood behind the duo.

"Well I hope I'm the man for the job." He asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely." Coulson responded.

"If you weren't. Then why did Fury bring you here?" I asked rhetorically.

"She's does have a point." Jak-Jak added.

Then Coulson told him, "Uh, we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

_Fan-girlish much?_ I thought

"The uniform?" Steve exclaimed, "Aren't the stars and stripes a little . . . old fashioned?"

"Everything that's happening." Coulson said, "The things that are about to come to light. People might just need a little old-fashion."

**I was intending on going on, but I thought I that would have been pushing it a little too far.**

**So if you would please Review, Follow and Favorite this story. They would all be very grateful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to do suggestions. If you guy want or don't want me to do then leave a review saying so. Every chapter I'll do either music, media or books.**

**Today's suggestion: Billy Joel. An amazing artist who has influenced multiple artist ranging from the 70's to today.**

**Song's to try: Piano Man, Uptown Girl, Movin' Out (Anthony's Song), Honesty, and The Ballad of Billy the Kid.**

**On to the story.**

**Disney and Marvel own "The Incredibles" and "The Avengers". I only write the Xover fanfic that goes for those two.**

_Jak-Jak POV_

5 minutes after the awkward yet also inspiring talk, the Quinjet landed on the base which was a layered carrier ship. The rear hatch opened and the five us walked out and saw a woman with blood-red hair, blue-gray eyes, a red shirt and a thin leather jacket. Me and my and siblings already knew who this woman was.

"Agent Romanoff." Coulson said, "The Incredibles, and Captain Rodgers." He said the last title with a bit of joy.

"Ma'am." The captain said.

"Hi." she replied flatly. She turned to Coulson, "They need you inside, they're starting the face trace."

"See you guys later." He said, then left us with the assassin.

The five of us walked in no particular direction while we talked, "Quite the buzz around here finding you in the ice." Natasha said to Steve, "Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve asked in amusement and confusion.

"They're vintage." She joked, "He's really proud."

"Is he really that fangirl-ish?" Dash asks.

"You have no idea." She replies, then turns to Vi and states, "It's good to know that I won't be the only woman on this team."

"Likewise." Violet replied while putting out a hand to shake, which the assassin took.

While we were talking, Me, my siblings, and the captain noticed man with graying brown hair, brown eyes, a purple button up, jeans, and a suit jacket wandering around taking in the marvel of the carrier.

"Doctor Banner." Rodgers called out to the scientist.

He looks to the four of us and comes to shake our hands, "Oh, yeah, Hi." He comes forward to us and shakes each of our hands, "They told me you guys would be here."

"Word is you can find the cube." Dash speaks up.

"Is that the . . . only word they say about me?" Banner hesitantly asks.

"Only word we care about." I speak up.

He looks over to the soldier, "So I take it this all seems pretty strange to you, huh?" He says to Steve while motioning to the men and women on the base.

"Actually." Steve says while looking at the routine following people, "This is really all familiar."

"Ms. Parr? Gentlemen?" Romanoff finally talks to us, "You might want to step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breathe out here."

Just as she finish we heard the carrier give out loud mechanical clank followed by whirring, like something was unlatching and starring up. The four of us looked around to see the people move more huridly around than before.

"Is this a submarine?!" Steve asks in surprise.

"Really?" The doctor states, "They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

_That not the best of ideas there, SHEILD. _I thought to my self.

We walked to the edge to see what was going on. Right at the end of the ship, the water was churning around, but it was not being done by mother nature. Rising out of the water was a mechanical . . . Turbine engine? The rotors started to turn and the next thing you know, the entire carrier ship was flying out of the ocean.

"No, no, this is much worse." The Doctor said nonchalantly and jokingly over the roaring engine.

All five of us got escorted to the bridge while we were still in amazement to what this ship is doing now.

* * *

_Violet's POV_

Natasha led the way to the bridge of the ship and gave us more surprises. In the bridge, multiple agents were walking around, on computers and doing their own little thing. At one point, I swear, I saw an agent that was on the computer, play the old arcade game Galaga. I said nothing, not wanting to upset the man and let him have his fun. At the head of all this work there was our old friend standing stoic and stiff. A bit of ways in front of him was a women doing the talking, like the second in command of a ship.

"All engines operating," She announced, "SHEILD emergency protocol 193.6 in effect." She turns to Fury, "We're at level, sir."

"Good." He replied, "Let's vanish."

"Engage maximum reflection panels." The woman ordered.

A minute passed by and Fury turned around to talk to us, "Gentlemen, Ms. Parr." While walking towards us, He was stopped by Steve who took out a wad of bills and handed a ten-dollar to Fury.

_Must've been a bet that Steve lost._ I quietly stated in my head.

Our old friend headed towards the shy scientist while holding out a hand, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

Banner looked at the hand, took it, and said in sarcasm, "Thanks for asking nicely. So . . . Uh, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you in the clear." He answered.

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asks.

Fury motions to Coulson, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If its connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us"

Natasha, who wandered over to a screen and was looking at the status of Agent Clint Barton, spoke up and said, "That's still not going to find them in time."

"You have to narrow your field." Banner stated. He turned to Nick and asked, "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury replies.

"Call up every lab you know." Banner says while taking off his jacket, "Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. You have somewhere for me to work?"

He motions to Natasha, "Agent Romanoff, will you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

She walks down a hallway with Bruce in tow, "You're gonna love it Doc. We got all the toys."

Me, Dash, and Jak-Jak, took a look around the bridge. Lucius introduced us to his second in command of the Helicarrier (Which we learned from Coulson) named Maria Hill. She's a strong woman both inside and out, but the three of us were able to get along with her about as quick as we did with Phil.

We went back to the table and sat down, all the while hearing the conversation between Phil wanting to have Steve sign his trading cards.

"I am so glad that the didn't make any trading cards of us. Being thanked by law enforcement and the public is enough for us." Dash stated.

"No kidding." I agreed, "Can you imagine the fan base of raging hormonal teenagers that would be after me?"

We all shared a good laugh until an agent broke the chuckling.

"We got a hit! 67% match." He announced the lock on Loki, "Wait . . . cross-match! 79%"

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." He points out.

"Captain, Incredibles. You're up." The Director said to us.

* * *

_Dash's POV_

Coulson led the four of us down a hallway so we can get into our suits. We stopped at an intersection of hallways. He pointed down one hallway for Steve to get his suit, the other one led to a gender split locker rooms for Me, Vi, and Jak to get our suit ready.

When all of us got out, we headed to a hangar where we met up with Agent Romanoff and the Captain.

All of us were heading to meet the man who lit the fuse. Me and my sibling had been in many situations. But what we'll be facing will be a first time for us.

**And that's the chapter.**

**I'd like to thank all the people for giving me the praises in the reviews to this story, my PR: PJO Version Xover, and my Frozen with ROTG one shot. They have all been helpful.**

**And as always, Follow, Favorite, and keep Reviewing.**


End file.
